


Unconditionally

by Miss_Kitten



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Aragorn is very protective and caring towards the reader, which leads her to an assumption that the ranger may be in love with her.





	Unconditionally

It had been uncomfortable only at the beginning. Since you have joined the Fellowship the Strider had his eyes on you nearly all the time. You understood it – you were the only female among them, perhaps not openly deemed weaker than them, but you have noticed they were all rather protective of you and the hobbits.

And as annoying as it was when it started, you’ve grown to accept it and simply carried on with awareness that someone would always watch you.

However, it changed soon enough. Boromir and Legolas saw you fight and they stopped their protective endeavors altogether. Gimli seemed to refuse to realize that women were capable of protecting themselves, and after explaining that, among Dwarves, females were very precious, you allowed him to keep an eye on you and come to your rescue if needed.

Aragorn… well, Aragorn’s protectiveness was a different story. At any given time his gaze was on you, whether for a brief check-up or longer examination if you were well, if you didn’t suffer from cold or if you looked tired. During meals, he was sat next to you, looking after you and whether you ate and drink enough.

It wasn’t bothering you, really. You thought it was rather endearing and even despite his behavior Aragorn never made you feel caged or overwhelmed. He was acting like a silent watcher, a guardian of sorts, watching you from afar but allowing you to do whatever you pleased.

You couldn’t put a finger on the reason behind his protective attitude, not at the start at least. At first, you didn’t notice not-so-well-hidden smirks Boromir and Gandalf shared every time Aragorn asked if you needed anything. You acted as if you didn’t spot Gimli snickering behind your back when Aragorn put his coat or jacket around you during chilly nights.

Secretly, you adored being treated this way. It gave you a sense of safety, a solid ground, something that made you feel wanted. For a while, you weren’t keen to believe your instinct but it became clear when Aragorn’s fond glance at you was caught. He was smitten.

You didn’t confront him about it or asked him to stop. It wasn’t something you though silly and you didn’t intend to embarrass him or yourself if your assumption was incorrect. You let it carry on, let him care for you, returning the favor as well as you could.

Tonight is not different – after a dinner, when the two of you passed each other what you liked the most (you got extra potatoes while Aragorn was given an additional piece of meat), you lay on your bed roll under yours and his blanket. Aragorn said the night was warm enough for him to sleep with no covers, while you liked being tucked in as many blankets as you could. That soft smile, reserved only for you, was present on his face and you felt your heart skip a beat when he wished you a goodnight with a light rub on your shoulder.

He was to have a first watch, with Gimli. Yet, try as you might, you can’t fall asleep easily, thoughts racing in your head, debating whether to tell him or not that his affection was reciprocated.

“She will realize soon, master Strider,” from the distance you hear Gimli’s confidential whisper, a hint of amusement in his tone.

“Maybe. Or maybe not. We shall see.”

“And what then? Will you confess?”

“I-no, probably not. We have more pressing matters to focus on, Gimli,” Aragorn replies, shifting a bit closer to the dwarf. He doesn’t want you to hear it, not entirely sure if you’re already asleep.

“Matters of heart are important, too, if you ask me.”

“I have no choice, I suppose,” the Strider jests, although he sounds rather disturbed. As if confessing his feeling is too much for him, as if he’s afraid of something. It occurs to you that it may be a fear of rejection, of hearing that you don’t feel the same.

“Aye. We can all see it, Aragorn, you’re not as secretive as you wish to be. It’s quite amusing to watch, to be honest. A fearless Strider, madly in love with miss Y/N.”

“You make it sound as if it’s something bad.”

“It’s not! But I encourage you to say how you feel. The hobbits can’t wait to see you two holding hands.”

“I don’t think it will happen.”

“And I think it will. Miss Y/N seems to enjoy the treatment she’s receiving from you, and frankly, if she doesn’t, she’ll let you know.”

“By giving me a black eye, yes, you’re right,” Aragorn sighs, rubbing his lips with his thumb in a nervous manner.

“How do I tell it, Gimli?”

“Simply. And, my friend, there is nothing to be scared of.”

For a brief moment, your heart stops beating and when it resumes – it’s pounding in your ribcage. Assuming that Aragorn might be in love with you, but hearing him admitting it… that is an entirely different thing yet you don’t feel frightened. You’re filled with excitement and a warm, fuzzy feeling takes residence in your stomach.

You remain laying, pondering how to let him know that you’re not sleeping, that you’re awake and ready for him to come to you, that you want him to approach you and say what he intends to tell you.

A deep breath and you fidget on your bed roll, pretending to wake up. You rub your eyes, sleepily standing up and heading to nearby bushes to relief yourself. You don’t really need it but it’s the only excuse for being awake you could come up with.

Aragorn watches you over his shoulder, your slow, a bit clumsy walking prompting him to rise from his sitting position and take a few steps towards the woods, just to keep an eye on you. After few minutes you emerge from the forest, seemingly wide awake and Aragorn frowns wondering if you were even sleeping in the first place.

“It’s your chance, Aragorn,” Gimli ushers, tilting his head towards where you stand, smoothing your loose tunic. Aragorn inhales deeply to steady his breathing and after nodding, he slowly walks to you, worry etched on his face.

“Something’s wrong, Y/N?” he asks when he approaches you and you shake your head, a faint smile appears on your lips. You try your best to not show how happy you’re feeling but your eyes, gleaming with glee give you away.

“Y/N…” Aragorn starts but you cut him off by placing a finger on his lips. You shift closer to him and he hesitantly puts his hands on your hips.

“I know, Aragorn. I think I knew from the beginning, I just haven’t realized it until now.”

“You’re not angry?”

“Why would I be when I feel the same?”

“Oh… you do?” his seems to be surprised, his previously hopeful gaze changes to a cheerful one and you smile brightly, moving your hand to cup his cheek. He nuzzles into your touch, letting out a small noise of contentment.

“I do, Aragorn. Very much,” you say and lean in to brush his lips in a chaste kiss. You will show how much you love one another when time is right, when there is no one watching you.

But for now, Aragorn rests his forehead against yours, looking into your eyes with so much love that it takes your breath away.

And it’s all you have ever wished for. To love and be loved it return, just the way you are. With whole heart, with no big words, deeply and truly.


End file.
